


Pie

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Sweeney Todd AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: “And here we have the main course.”





	Pie

“And here we have the main course.” With a flourish Sebastian sets a massive pie before Ciel. “It’s seasoned with multiple herbs, most importantly _thyme_.”

Ciel tilts his head to acknowledge the pun. “Patience pays. Which cuts of meat did you use?”

“The legs and arms. As you may have predicted, the brain was rotten and the heart black to the core.”

Ciel breaks the flaky gold crust, tastes a fresh-baked forkful, and moans. “Only fools say revenge is best served cold.”

“I’m afraid there’s no one left to _judge_ ,” Sebastian says mildly.

Their finest dinner yet on Fleet Street.


End file.
